


Hot Blooded

by moonhound



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhound/pseuds/moonhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna write some one-shot stuff to practice writing and get my hisoillu Feelz out haha<br/>real world au where hisoka and illumi share an apartment and are friends with the troupe</p><p>(no warnings/rating bc im unsure where this will go)</p><p>my tumblr is scarier.tumblr.com, send asks if you have any prompts/ideas! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Truth or Dare (Scare?)

Illumi was drawing his hair back into a neat ponytail when Hisoka's smug face popped into the bathroom. Dark eyes narrowed, expecting some line of bullshit to come from the other man- it always did. He only stood there silent though, which was more worrying than if he had opened his mouth. Turning, Illumi spoke, "What would you like, Hisoka?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, feigning innocence, "when do I ever ask anything of you, dear Illumi?"

  
Illumi only short a quick glare and shoved his way past the red haired man. Before he could get much farther he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. Patience running thin, he turned around, "I'll ask you one more time: what do you want?"

  
"I'm going out- meeting some friends- you should come along~"

  
"Why? I'm fine here."

  
Hisoka's yellow eyes narrowed, "sitting, doing work? How _exciting_ ," he spoke with dripping sarcasm, before continuing.

  
"It's halloween, you know. Do something to enjoy the holiday."

"I'm not one for candy."

"I can assure there will be more than candy," Hisoka poked Illumi's chest, making him take a step back.

He thought on it a moment. Illumi wasn't very keen on going anywhere, but he also knew Hisoka would ride his ass until he agreed. The man was impossible to deal with. Finally letting out a small sigh, he replied, "fine. If it is another one of your ridiculous clubs or the like I am leaving."

"Deal," Hisoka smiled.

 

* * *

 

Hisoka had teased Illumi that he was going to a halloween party with no costume. Illumi shot him down easily, Hisoka was a clown on a normal day and made up for the both of them. They had stopped at a party store, buying a bottle of vodka and some soda- Illumi insisted they bring something. One of them needed to look like a civilized human.

They arrived at a house in a mundane neighborhood. The place itself wasn't too big or too small, nothing fancy but it was roomy enough to be comfortable for a party. Hisoka knocked and went right in, not waiting for anyone to answer the door. Illumi followed him in- horrified at the mans lack of manners. They padded down a hallway before coming to a dimly lit livingroom. Decorations were tossed on the walls, orange strings of lights creating a very fitting air for the holiday. Illumi would never admit it, but he liked halloween. He stopped doing anything to do with halloween when he was still young. His parents said it wasn't needed, too childish. Illumi didn't get much of a chance to be a child.

He was drawn from his personal thoughts by talking- Hisoka of course, "Hello all. I've brought Illumi with me."

A dark eyed man nodded, while another with dirty blond hair barked out a laugh, "it's about time, you've never shut up about him!" The short man next to him with dark hair let out a little laugh, leaning into the large man near him.

The two of them sat down, the entire group in a loose circle. Illumi wasn't one for drinking, but he figured he would look odd not doing so around everyone else drinking and smoking. Things relaxed after little time. They relaxed, talking here and there. Illumi found out the dark eyed man was named Chrollo, the blond was Phinks, the short one was Feitan. A handful of others were there but he hadn't been formally introduced to them yet.

From among the small crowd, someone yelled out a suggestion of truth or dare. Of course, it went over well and some of them were sitting in a tighter group on the floor. Illumi felt a small sense of dread in his stomach. He knew Hisoka would pull something the moment he got the chance to. He wasn't wrong. A girl with pink hair was up first, Illumi finding her name was Machi. Her sharp blue eyes turned, "Hisoka: truth or dare?"

"Dare~"

Machi smirked, "cut your finger nails" Phinks was laughing like a maniac, Chrollo's eyes were dancing with amusement. Machi stared at Hisoka, knowing full well this was one thing he wouldn't act casually about. Illumi prepared for the tantrum- he knew Hisoka well enough. The man's yellow eyes were wide when he spoke.

"No! I couldn't"

"You chose dare," Machi replied.

"I change it then. Truth!"

Chrollo opened his mouth, "You can't change it, rules are rules."

Hisoka's face was twisted into a childish pout, "I will not! You can't make me do this"

"Come on, get to it pretty-boy"

"No!" Hisoka's voice was a pitchty whine now, "You can't tell me to do that"

The whining and back and forth went on for a bit until Machi finally crossed her arms and spit out, "Fine! Fine. Enough. Let's just go to the next person."

A few turns passed, nothing to note of or exciting. Hisoka's bright eyes turned to Phinks and Feitan, the smaller laying in Phinks' lap. "You two are positively dripping with homosexuality," he purred out- the teasing tone obvious.

"Oh be quiet, don't be so openly jealous because you can't get any," Phinks replied

Hisoka's lips pursed, pouting a little. At that moment, it got to his turn to pick someone to tell the truth or get a dare. Immediately he turned to Illumi, chin resting in his hands. "Truth or dare, Illumi."

Illumi's dark eyes blinked, before answering, "dare." His family ran a large-scale private business, he knew Hisoka was aware of this and didn't want him questioning things that shouldn't be talked about. He couldn't take the chance- even at a party he was serious as ever.

"I dare you to kiss me"

Illumi's eyes widened, clearly startled. "I.. can't do that."

"Rules are rules~"

Illumi narrowed his eyes before speaking, "fine" Of course now, the entire group was riveted. Illumi's cheeks threatened the heat up, but he forced the feeling down. He would do this but he would keep his cool. He couldn't let Hisoka get the best of him, especially in front of all of these people.

Hisoka's long fingers cupped his face more gently than Illumi thought the man was capable of doing. Shivers went up his back. He gently leaned into Hisoka, their lips meeting. Their mouths moved smoothly together. Illumi felt heat rising in the pit of his stomach. His hands gripped the shoulders of Hisoka's shirt. At this point they were making out, lost in the moment. After what seemed like minutes, they broke apart with faces flushed. Illumi's face jerked towards the crowd when he heard a single person clapping.

"You were saying, Hisoka?" Phinks smirked.

"I never said I was innocent," he smiled back.

The game continued, and Illumi sat in silence, stomach a jumbled mess. He was stunned he had kissed Hisoka at all, let alone in front of all these people he had never met before. He couldn't say he was unhappy with it- they both had gotten very into the act. He was in thought the rest of the night, but didn't leave Hisoka's side.


	2. Influenza Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi is sick and Hisoka decides to take care of him

 

Illumi woke up and knew immediately he wasn't feeling normal. His stomach felt like it was pitching in his body, and his head was dizzy and warm. Being sick. Fantastic. Dark eyes closed and he planted his face into his pillow. It was the weekend, but it seemed like Illumi wasn't going to be relaxing. He sighed, not leaving his bed.

In the other room Hisoka wondered what was up with Illumi. Normally he was awake by 6 am and sitting at the table reading or something. He certainly wasn't in his room at 10 in the morning. He pushed an hand through his red hair, thinking what he should do. Standing up, he headed towards Illumi's room.

Thin hand knocked on the door and was greeted with a groan. Hisoka's yellow eyes flashed a startled look. Not bothering to wait for any other answer, he pushed the door open.

"Illumi...?"

No reply. He walked over slowly, unsure what to expect. Illumi finally looked up and Hisoka knew right away he was sick. His face was beaded with sweat, eyes obviously tired. He didn't say anything though.

"Illumi. You're sick."

"Mm"

"What feels bad?"

Illumi closed his eyes again, but finally spoke, "stomach hurts, feel hot."

Hisoka let out a little laugh, "well I could have told you that last bit."

Dark eyes opened into a glare, "stop it."

Hisoka gave no reaction, but turned out of the room. He returned shortly after with a heating pad and a large glass of water along with a few pills for the pain.

"This is all I can do until you get to a doctor," he placed the heating pad next to Illumi awkwardly. The thin man laying in the bed positioned it near his stomach, and drank the pills down.

"Well, I'll let you be now," Hisoka turned to leave but felt a hand gripping his wrist.

"Don't go," Illumi breathed.

Hisoka's bright eyes blinked before reacting, "Ah... alright." He sat down next to Illumi on the bed- there was no where else in the room to sit. "Would you like the tv on?"

"Sure," Illumi grunted.

Hisoka grabbed a nearby remote and flicked on something, not really paying attention. He looked over at Illumi, laying with half lidded eyes watching the tv. Smooth as ever, Hisoka edged closer to Illumi, laying stretched out next to him. The tension between the two had been there since the halloween party. Illumi had chose to ignore it, while Hisoka was unsure if he should act more or if that would push the other man away.

Normally Hisoka wouldn't worry, but living with someone and creating an awkward barrier could make for a trickier situation. He decided Illumi must at least enjoy his company- he had asked him to stay. After moving closer Illumi simply glanced at him a moment but didn't react any more.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Illumi's eyes blinked open, and he almost jumped feeling someone pressed next to him. Remembering Hisoka coming in and taking care of him flashed through his mind. _"i must be sick if I asked him to say,"_  he thought. As if Hisoka knew what he was thinking, he leaned over and stared at Illumi with those bright yellow eyes of his.

"Well, hello sleeping beauty."

Illumi's eyes narrowed, Hisoka had obviously just woken up too. He said nothing, but relaxed next to the other man. Grinning a little, Hisoka leaned over and pressed his forehead gently against Illumi's. "What are you doing?"

"Checking your temperature~"

"Sure, Hisoka," he simply replied.

"Your forehead is warm, but you're cold as ever."

"I am not."

"Oh, really?" he spoke, touching a finger to his chin.

As if to prove his point, Illumi reached over and buried his face into Hisoka's shoulder. Without looking up he spoke into the other's shirt, "I would kiss you if I was not sick."

"I think I may have misjudged you. The frozen prince's heart _can_  be melted after all."

"Hisoka."

"Hm?"

"Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

The orange haired man only let out a brief laugh. His lean fingers lifted Illumi's face and gently kissed his forehead. "I'll hold you to that kiss when you're no longer sick."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever reads this enjoys heh


End file.
